


Dessert

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Smaylor
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Lord Taylor and his husband Dickie invite Cory over for supper ... But is supper all they have in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

((A/N - This story is a piece of fiction and is not true to any real events. It is fan fiction and does not reflect at all my opinions, or beliefs of any of the people in this story. This is Smaylor not Nygmobblepot, this is a story about the actors themselves, if this offends you, do not continue reading.))

Cory moved to the sink, rinsing off his plate and placing it at the bottom of the sink as Robin came up to join him with his own. Dickie sat at the kitchen island finishing off the last of his carrots, watching Robin washing off his own plate as Cory came to sit back down.

Robin washed both plates and placed them into the dish rack. “I’ll be right back.” Robin said quietly as he walked past the island and out of the room towards the bathroom.

“Dinner was very good Dickie, thank you so much.” Cory said playing with the stem of his wine glass.

“You’re welcome.” Dickie said watching Cory a moment. Robin was right … Cory was cute. Then again, he knew that from watching Gotham with him. “I have to ask, did Robin tell you why he invited you for dinner?”

Cory looked up at Dickie confused. “He … No. He just asked me if I’d come over for dinner. I didn’t have any plans so I agreed.” He said as Dickie nodded in understanding. Robin was taking a long time to come back and for some reason Dickie suddenly made him very nervous.

“I heard you were checking Robin out at work.” Dickie said casually, rubbing his finger over the lip of his glass. Cory looked up at him, his eyes widened slightly.

“I-I … Uh …” Cory didn’t know what to say, the thought to deny it evading him as Dickie slowly looked up at him. Dickie smiled at Cory’s nervousness.

“It’s okay …” Dickie said. “Relax. Ben told Robin you were looking … It’s why we invited you here tonight.” He said making Cory stare at him confused. “I’m sure you don’t know this, he’s very good at hiding it but … Robin is quite the whore. It was my idea really, when I found out. He’d been talking about having a threesome before. I was a bit skeptical at first, I generally don’t like sharing my husband.” He said accentuating each syllable on husband. “But for you I’d make an exception … That is, if you’re interested.”

Cory looked at the door Robin had walked out of, wondering if this was some kind of joke. If they were setting him up in some way. And Dickie was an actor after all, it wouldn’t be that hard for him to pull something like this off, but he didn’t see what the motive would be. Where’s the joke?

“I …” He licked his lips nervously as he looked back to Dickie. “Are you serious?”

“Never been more serious.” Dickie said as Robin came bounding back into the room, a smile on his face. He paused when he saw the nervous look on Cory’s face.

“What’s going on?” Robin asked, looking between the two. Dickie was the first to speak up, Cory still looking rather dumbfounded.

“I told him.” Dickie said taking a sip of his wine. Robin looked to Cory and bit his lip shyly.

“Oh … So …” Robin cleared his throat nervously. “You said no then?” He asked, seeing the situation didn’t exactly look to be positive.

“No …” Cory said. “I mean, no, I didn’t say no. I didn’t yes either though. I’m just … confused as to why … I mean … You’ve never shown an interest before so …”

“I have …” Robin said nervously. “Just … not openly. I’ve kind of been disguising my interest as jokes …” He said rubbing his ear nervously. “And … Dickie’s been making comments while we watch Gotham … He’s interested in you too. Please don’t think less of me but … I really want both of you.”

Cory was silent for a moment before he looked up at Robin again.

“If you’re nervous, you could watch us for a bit … Maybe join in when you’re comfortable.” Dickie said making Cory’s face turn red with embarrassment.

“I …” Cory thought about it a moment, wondering what he should do. “We work together Robin … Wouldn’t that ….. Wouldn’t that change things?” He asked. Robin shook his head.

“It doesn’t have to.” Robin said as Dickie stood and moved behind Robin. He wrapped his arms around Robin’s waist and looked at Cory over Robin’s shoulder.

“I ….. Okay.” He said, feeling the word sit heavy in his throat, feeling like he hadn’t even said it at all. Robin smiled as he looked at Dickie, his hand moving down to his.

“Should we move to the bedroom then?” Robin asked as Dickie grasped his hand and lead both Robin and Cory to the bedroom. Cory stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Would you prefer watching first? Or joining in? It’s up to you.” Robin asked as Dickie stood behind him and started kissing Robin’s neck making him laugh. Cory cleared his throat nervously.

“I’ll uh … I think I’ll watch … if … if that’s okay.” He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Dickie started pulling Robin’s shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor leaving Robin bare chested facing Cory, his hands roaming over his sides to the waist of his dress pants.

“That’s perfectly fine. You can join in whenever you want Co-” He paused mid word when Dickie kissed the soft flesh just below his ear. He gasped when Dickie’s cold hands moved up to his nipples, pinching them and making them hard. He loved doing this to Robin, he knew exactly what he liked after five years of marriage … He knew how to make him putty in his hands.

Dickie lowered his hands down Robin’s stomach, pulling his belt buckle open, the buckle clinking as his hands moved next to the buttons of his pants.

“Wait.” Cory said quietly making Dickie and Robin look up at him curiously, his face immediately turning red with embarrassment and he almost lost his nerve. “May …. May I?” Cory asked taking a meek step forward. Robin nodded as he leaned back against Dickie. Cory moved forward, and with confidence he really didn’t feel he knelt down in front of Robin, his shaking hands moving to the button of his black pants. He tugged at the silver button and it came loose. He used his other hand to pull his fly down and could already see the bulge of Robin’s cock hidden within the confines of his white briefs.

He nervously looked up at Robin who was watching him, lust clear in his eyes as Dickie’s hands roamed over the bare skin of his torso.

Cory swallowed nervously as he brought his hands up to the elastic band of Robin’s briefs and looked up at him again. Seeing no protest he pulled his briefs down, freeing his cock and nearly gasped when it fell free almost hitting him in the face. He wince and Robin giggled slightly.

“It’s okay Cory. Do what you want.” He said as Dickie lowered his hand to Robin’s shaft, pressing his own erection again Robin’s now bare ass through his own pants. Dickie’s hand encircled Robin’s shaft, angling it towards Cory’s mouth.

Cory shivered, a cross between nerves and desire. He’d never done this before, but he’d had it done to him, so it shouldn’t be too hard, should it?

He licked his lips as he leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth. It tasted strange, bitter and salty at the same time. It wasn’t unpleasant, just … Different. He heard Robin gasp and looked up, the tip still in his mouth and saw Robin’s eyes closed, his mouth open with pleasure and it was all the motivation Cory needed to start taking him in further.

Dickie twisted his hand lightly around the base as Cory started sucking on Robin’s cock, going down until the tip hit the back of his throat and he backed up as if he’d surprised himself. Dickie laughed slightly and moved his fingers to Cory’s mouth.

“Suck.” He said quietly. Cory looked up at him nervously, this was moving very fast but he couldn’t deny there was a distinct tightness to his pants that hadn’t been there moments ago.

Cory leaned forward and took two of Dickie’s fingers into his mouth. Dickie moved his fingers against his tongue, feeling Cory’s saliva building up in his mouth, surrounding his fingers. As he did so Robin moved down to kneel in front of Cory, his hands going to the buttons of Cory’s shirt and pulling it free, moving it off of his shoulders.

Cory worked his tongue over Dickie’s fingers as he helped Robin remove his shirt and tossed it to the side, his own hands moving to the button of his pants and pulling them open, his cock straining almost painfully against the material until he’d loosened them and pushed them down to his knees along with his boxers.

Robin stood back up, his pants falling to his ankles as Dickie removed his fingers from Cory’s mouth. He kicked his pants off as Cory moved to step out of his pants, and removing the rest of his clothing leaving both himself and Robin completely exposed while Dickie remained fully clothed.

Cory moaned as Robin pressed his cock back into his mouth, Dickie’s wet fingers moving to his puckered hole and pressing against him. Robin closed his eyes, torn between pushing back against Dickie’s fingers and fucking Cory’s mouth.

“Have you ever been fucked by a man before Cory?” Dickie asked, earning him a muffled negative response. “Would you like to be?” He asked, Robin groaning in pleasure as Dickie fingers pressed past the tight ring of his anus and all the way up to his knuckles.

Robin moved his hand back over his shoulder, clinging onto Dickie as he was pleasure both orally by Cory and anally by Dickie …

“Oh god … Please …” Robin said as Dickie freed his cock from his pants. Cory pulled off of his cock to catch his breath, panting from a lack of air.

“I … I don’t think ….” Cory said nervously, not wanting to spoil the mood.

“Don’t worry Cory. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Dickie said running his free hand through Cory’s hair. “Do you think you could handle your mouth being fucked by Robin’s cock?” He asked removing his fingers from Robin’s ass making him whimper with disappointment. “Can you take the whole thing?”

Cory licked his lips, still calming his breathing as he looked up at Robin’s throbbing shaft. “I …. I think so.” He said barely above a whisper.

“Show me.” Dickie said stepping away from them and watching as he removed his own clothing. Cory nodded and went back to work licking and slurping at his dick, a sort of pride going through him every time Robin made a noise.

Within minutes he had Robin’s entire cock in his mouth, his head pressing into his throat and Cory had to force himself to relax.

He was surprised when Dickie threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him off of Robin.

“Lie on the bed on your back.” Dickie said. Cory looked up at Robin who nodded, knowing what Dickie wanted to do. “If you want us to stop at any time … Tap Robin’s thigh … We’ll stop.” He said showing him where to tap Robin if he wanted to stop.

Cory nodded. They could stop at any time … He had some kind of control, this was fine. He got onto the bed, his cock harder than he ever remembered it being before. He laid on his back, nerves making him shiver a bit before Dickie grabbed his ankle and pulled him down a bit until his head was at the middle of the bed instead of the head. Robin climbed onto the bed, and straddled his chest. Robin looked down at him, his hand going to his wet cock and rubbing the tip over Cory’s lips and smacking him with it.

“Are you okay?” He asked, despite his actions. Cory nodded,

“Yes … Don’t stop.” He said as Robin pressed his cock back into his mouth again. He rocked his hips against his mouth a few times before Cory felt the bed dip again. He stiffened with nerves as he felt Dicki straddle him as well, just behind Robin. He heard a loud smack and a moan realizing Dickie must have spanked Robin. The thought made him moan around Robin’s shaft.

Dickie smirked as he spanked Robin’s other cheek, leaving nice red hand prints on both.

Robin with biting his lip as he lazily moved his hips against Cory’s mouth. “Please …” He moaned. Cory didn’t have to wonder long about what Robin was begging before before Robin clarified. “Please fuck me.” He said leaning forward until his was resting his weight on his elbows against the mattress, Cory’s head between his spread legs, his cock between his lips. “Please Dickie.”

He didn’t have to wait long as Dickie pressed against him, and with a few nudges, the head was pressed past the ring of his anus making Robin hold his hips still.

Cory used his tongue against his shaft and tried to look up at him but couldn’t see any higher than his blond treasure trail. He kept forgetting Robin’s hair wasn’t naturally black.

Dickie looked down at Robin’s ass, watching his cock slowly disappear inside of him. He spanked him again before he pulled out again.

Cory gagged slightly as Robin was pushed further into his mouth but he relaxed. He was fine … He’d taken the whole thing before … Just minutes ago. He could do it again.

Robin groaned, his head resting against his arm as Dickie thrust into him so hard he was forced all the way into Cory’s mouth making the man below him gag. He pulled up again and was surprised when Cory didn’t request the stop.

He moved up, holding his weight with his hands on the mattress as Dickie started fucking him hard and fast, his cock moving in and out of Cory’s mouth out of his control.

Cory felt himself stiffen as Robin’s cock was forced into his mouth over and over again and he thought about tapping him … To make him stop but … He liked it. He liked choking on Robin’s cock … His hand moved under Dickie and down to his own cock as he started jerking himself off, his other hand coming up to Robin’s ass and squeezing with encouragement.

God he was already so close to coming and neither one of them had touched him.

Without warning Robin came hard with a groan, a thick bitter fluid shooting out onto Cory’s tongue and into his throat as Robin shivered against him, groaning and moaning out his orgasm, Dickie coming inside Robin shortly after. Robin pulled off of him, and Cory was shocked by the disappointment he felt at having not come yet when they both got off of him. But his disappointment was short lived as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

Robin knelt down in front of him, taking his entire cock into his mouth like he was an expert at sucking cocks. He sucked hard and fast and within minutes Cory had his hands buried in Robin’s hair, tugging his head closer into his crotch as he came hard in Robin’s mouth, not even caring that Dickie was watching him fuck his husband’s mouth.

Robin sat back on the floor with the most innocent look on his face, licking come from his bottom lip.

“You’re invited to dinner next weekend … If you want to come.” Robin said, biting his bottom lip as he smirked.

“I’d love too.”


End file.
